Hurt the one I'll love
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: when Jayden Hurt's Emily when he tried to show her and the others a new trick he learned He run's away because of what he did. Jayden is turned evil by Master Xandred and is ordered to hurt his friend's and the one person he loves the most. what will Emily and the other's do to get their leader back and outta of Xandred control. Jemily. ( I'm not great a summaries but enjoy)


**Jayden P.o.v **

I woke up smiling from a goodnight sleep 'can't wait to show the others what i can do with my spin sword Blindfolded' i thought before walking out of my room and down to the living room of the shiba House to see Emily my girlfriend and her best-friend Mia talking and laughing on the couch i smiled at them before making my way inside the kitchen.

i saw Mike and Kevin talking in the kitchen while cooking breakfast for everyone today since no one else wanted to " Ohhh hey there Jayden "Kevin said looking at me before going back to the eggs that were cooking "hey Kev " I said before walking out of the kitchen.

Emily looked at me as i'll walked over to her and Mia "Jayyyyyyyy" Emily said in her lowly sweet Voice hugging tightly with a big smile on her face "Em cant breathe " i gasped out to her Emily let me go before kissing my cheek before Dragging Mia outside to the Dojo.

(After Breakfast in the Dojo )

After everyone was done eating their breakfast and full of Energy Mentor wanted us outside to train for our next Battle Against Master Xandred or any monster we fought before "Alright Emily and Jayden your up " Mentor Ji said as Mia and Kevin sat down on the steps sweating and breathing hard Emily Grabbed her Practice sword "Annndddd go " Mentor said making me and Emily start spring with each other as they other's watched us from the step's.

Emily swung her Practice sword at my left knee making me fall on the right Blocking her next attack "Nice try Em" I said before pushing her back a little but not to hard Emily Smirked before swinging her Practice sword at my chest making me fall on my back Emily walked over to me placing her foot on my chest and her sword on my neck smiling ' wait wait wait did my Girlfriend just beat me ' I thought watching Emily take her foot off my chest and her sword off my neck helping me up off the ground "great work Em" Mia and Mike said hugging Emily who hugged them back before walking back to her spot by the Door.

Mentor Ji looked at me as dusted my self off "Jayden didn't you have something to show us " He asked me from his spot by Mia i'll nodded before pulling out my Samuraizer making a Symbol and my Spin sword appears in my hand before turning back to the other's smiling with pride "I'll learned how to sword with Spin sword Blindfolded" i said grabbing my Blindfold from my Pocket of my training uniform.

Kevin helped me put on the blindfold before sitting back down by Mike 'You can do this Jay your mentor , friends and Girlfriend is Watching you ' I thought taking deep breaths before I'll started swinging my Spin sword acting like I'll was attacking a gang of moogers that was trying to hurt Emily " your doing great Jayden " Mentor said making me smile bigger as I'll swung my sword one last time not relising that a blast came when I'll swung the sword.

"EMILY WATCH OUT " mike , Mia and Kevin yelled next thing i'll heard was Emily screaming and glass breaking making me freeze "Emily " Mia cried making me take off my Blindfold as Mia , Mike and Kevin ran over to Emily Jumping over all the broken pieces of Glass that was once the door Mentor looked at me before looking back At Emily.

Mentor Ji ran over to Emily and the other's as Ill just stand there Frozen in place looking at my Girlfriend who was bleeding Badly i'll finally snapped out of my trance before dropping my blindfold taking off running towards the grates tears falling from my eye's as I'll ran away from them away from Emily ' i'll hurt Emily ' I thought before falling to my knee's breaking down once i'll was far away from the house and the other's.

* * *

( back at shiba house ) **Mia P.o.v **

i held My best-friend/ Little sister in my arm's as mentor Ji , Mike and Kevin ran to get the recovery room ready Emily groaned in pain as More blood poured out of her head and arm wound's making me Panic a little looking down at her with tear's falling down my face.

"Mentor she bleeding worse now " I'll said making Mentor Ji come running out of the recovery room with a look of panic written on his face Emily wined in pain when i moved some of her blonde hair that had blood in it from her head wound Mentor Ji gently took Emily from my shaking arm still making her wine in pain making my heart break from seeing my best friend in so much pain.

Mentor Ji ran inside the recovery room with me hot in his trace's Mike and Kevin Backed away from the bed "Don't worry Em your going to be okay " I said when i saw her eyes slowly flutter open a little "Mmmmmmm" Emily moaned s Mentor Ji laid her on the bed before rushing to where Mike and Kevin were to grab some bandages and other stuff he need to patch up Emily.

I sat down the left side of the bed while Mike and Kevin were on the right side while Mentor Ji patched up Emily up who looked up at me with her hazel eye's that were filled with Pain "My arm and head hurt's "Emily wined in pain as Mentor Ji finished patching her up Kevin looked at Emily glad that she okay " I know Em " I said patting her shoulder smiling knowing that she was going to be okay Emily turned her head to the Boy's who smiled at her " get some sleep Em you need it "Mike said kissing her forehead making her wine in pain before she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

( back with Jayden ) **Jayden p.o.v**

i whipped my eyes for like the firth time sniffing getting up from the hard ground still thinking about what i did to Emily i'll mean why did i do it she my girlfriend I'm support to protect her not injury her "Red Ranger " I heard the voice of Master xandred behind me making me turn round to face nothing "don't you worry now i'm not going to hurt you red ranger "Xandred said before i'll felt a stabbing pain in my shoulder making my Vision Blur as i stumbled backwards falling on my back holding my head "Soon you be under my control " He said laughing making me slowly get up still holding my head growling.

"N-Never " I stuttered out grabbing my Spin sword that was next to me "I-ii n-never b-be l-like y-you "I stuttered out still trying to fight off whatever Xandred did to me "you can't fight it red ranger " He said still laughing evilly ' no Emily , Kevin , Mia , Mike , Antonio , Mentor Ji help " I thought swinging my sword at Xandred who blocked it throwing me to the ground "stop fighting it and just give up " He said kicking me in the chest my eyes turned red before i'll got up "yes Master " I said making Xandred pat me on the shoulder "great now next up to Destroy the Rangers once and for all "He said before making me and him disappear.

**uh-oh jayden is now evil and what do you guys think of the first chapter of my Jemily story will Emily and the others be able to turn jayden back to good and back to Emily and the others. Leave me some reviews please . **


End file.
